


Another choice

by Merlinsyoshi



Series: Another choice [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsyoshi/pseuds/Merlinsyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if something had changed along the way in the walking dead. Something different, something as small as leaving or not leaving or something as major as someone dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, im new to this.

Glenn and maggie where on their run for baby formula whilst everyone else was at the prison. They had found the old nursery and at least 2 months worth of formula. They were returning to the car to head back to the prison. 

"Long time no see, love birds" said Merle walking from behind the building, looking rather tired. 

"Holy shit! Merle you're alive." Glenn said backing away from Merle.

"I sure am! And one less hand mind you." Merle replied. 

"Rick and daryl went back for you. You were gone. We thought you had died." Maggie jutted in

"And here i am in the flesh! Now tell me, is my baby brother still alive?" 

Glenn and maggie looked at each other silently wondering about telling him about the prison. 

"Well, is he?" Merle said waving his new hand attachment at them

"Yes, he's alive." Maggie said first

"Thats my little brother! Where is he?" Merle asking rather excited. 

Glenn and maggie both stayed silent for this question. Both staring at merle, as he was getting impatient.

"Oh don't tell me you're gonna keep him from me." Merle said angrily. 

"We cant tell you where our people are" Glenn explained.

"Oh your 'people' huh? Ive got people too. We can take you guys in." Merle said with a smirk. 

"We're fine on our own." Maggie said.

Glenn and maggie proceed to putting the supplies in the van. Merle, now infuriated at the two of them, pulls a gun on them, grabbing maggie with his handless arm. He put the gun to Maggie's head. 

"Ill find my baby brother one way or another you two gutless shits!" Merle yells

Now Glenn goes attack mode and tries to get Maggie free. Merle counters by throwing Maggie down to the ground, and hitting Glenn on the head with the hilt of his hand attachment. 

"Don't hurt him!" Maggie screams

Merle lifts Glenn into the van, shoving the supplies out. 

"Get it the fucking car!" Merle yelled at Maggie.

She slowly got it in car, checking Glenn as she did. Merle got in the van and began to drive them to Woodberry. The drive was short and they drove to the back entrance. Only the governor and his henchmen knew about this entrance. They stopped and Merle got out of the car. 

"Promise me you wont tell them anything" Glenn whispered 

"I promise" maggie mouthed, tears falling from her face. 

Merle opened the door of the van and pointed his gun at them.

"Get out! Come on!" He yelled at them vigorously

They both complied. They were forcedly separated into different rooms and tied down to chairs. It was some before anyone came to either of them, but Glenn was the first to be interrogated. Merle walked into the room and started off with a swift punch to Glenn's face. 

"Where are your people located!" 

"Think one punch and you'll get it out of me?" Glenn said sarcastically. 

"No" Merle chuckled "We're just getting started." 

Merle continued to beat Glenn's face, so that it was all swollen and red.

"Where are your people located?!" Merle yelled again.

Glenn spit a mouthful of blood at Merle's face. Now Merle is more furious then ever. Merle left the room steaming. It was about twenty minutes before he came back. He had brought a walker in the room with him.

"Have fun with this then you pussy" Merle said as he released the walker in the room and locked the door

Glenn was frozen for a moment, he hadn't an idea what to do. He tries to stand up and back up into the wall to break the chair, but to no avail. The walker was about to fall on top of him. He tried one more time and cracked the chair. The walker then did fall on him, its head landing near Glenn's shoulder. Glenn moved away, but not quick enough. The walker had sinked its teeth into his flesh. Glenn releases a scream of pain. Maggie heard this sound and cringed. Glenn lifted himself off the floor getting the walker off his shoulder. He slammed the chair against the wall one last time, as it broke. He picked up a broken piece of the chair, then jammed it into the walkers frail head. 

Maggie was the next to be interrogated. But it was not merle who walked into the room. The Governor walked in silently. He sat in the chair opposite maggie. 

"Well. Where are your people?" The governor said calmly. 

"Like hell I'd tell you, piece of shit!" Maggie said still crying. 

"Fine then. Stand up." The Governor said. 

At first Maggie did nothing, but then he pulled his gun out. She stood up.

"Take off your clothes." 

"No." Maggie said looking disgusted. 

"Either take off your cloths, or we will bring Glenn's hand in here." 

"You sick bastard!"

Maggie was hesitant, as she didn't know if Glenn were even alive any more. But she took off her shirt. The governor motioned to keep going. She took off her bra and covered her breasts. The Governor got up, walked around her, and started feeling up her body. When he got to her head, he slammed her down on the table. 

"Still wont tell you anything." Maggie said through sobs.

"Well then. Merle will be in here soon enough." The Governor said 

It was around twenty minutes before Maggie heard growling and banging on the wall separating the two rooms. She broke into even harder sobs then before. She tried to deny it, but she knew too well what happened to Glenn. 

Meanwhile back at the prison

Rick and Daryl realized the absence of Glenn and Maggie for some time. They began to worry and set out to go find them. 

"Carl, come here." Rick said right before they leave.

"Yeah dad?"

" Im gonna need you to hold this place together while we look for Glenn and Maggie." Rick said to carl

"Dad I know what I'm doing. You can trust me" 

"Alright carl. I love you son." Rick stated. 

"Oh and dad, I was thinking about a name for the baby. Do you remember my fourth grade teacher?"

"Yeah I think so." Rick replied

"Her first name was Judith, and i like that name."

"Judith. Thats a wonderful name, Judith it is." Rick said. 

"Com'n Rick we gotta go" Daryl yelled over. 

Rick patted carls head and walked over to the car. Daryl had gotten in the driver side, and began to drive once rick got in the car. They drove all the way to the nursery, which took about twenty minutes. No sign of the van or Glenn and maggie. They got out of the car and walked over the the bag they had left with. Daryl opened the bag and found the formula.

"They were here. Looks as if there was a struggle." daryl said.

"What kind of a struggle?" Rick said getting anxious. 

"Not sure, all I know is that the van drove off that way. Looks as if they all went in it." Daryl explained

Rick picked up the bag of formula and put it in the car. 

"Lets follow the tracks." Rick said getting back in the car

Daryl got back in the drivers seat, and began to follow where the other van went. The tracks ended pretty early on. They were only guessing at this point. 

"I gotta take a piss" Daryl said stopping and turing the car off. 

Whilst daryl was out he heard something he hadn't heard in about a year. It was cheerful. He heard people laughing, very quietly but he heard them. He thought he was hallucinating at first. He knew people were nearby. And by the sounds of it, a lot of people. He went to the car.

"Rick, on foot from here." Daryl told him

"Why?" Rick said confused

"Im hearin' shit." Daryl said

"Fine" 

Rick got out of the car, and daryl went to stash the car in the woods. 

"I think I'm hearing what you are hearing." Rick said to daryl.

They went onwards towards the sounds. They walked for around 10-15 minutes before they saw something up ahead. It was the west guard post of Woodberry. 

"Get down" Rick whisper shouted at daryl.

"They've gotta be in there." Daryl said

"Theres gotta be another way in then this." Said Rick.

They made their way around to see if another path would arise .

"Rick i think I've found somethin'." Daryl whispered 

"what is it." Rick asked

Daryl pointed towards a somewhat out of place metal panel. This was the panel that only the governor and his henchmen knew. They creeped towards it. Just as Daryl thought it was, it was a hidden passage. Silently they stalked through the narrow hall. 

"Woah!" Daryl whispered, he pointed out a weak board that was over a deep hole. This trap was most likely for walkers tat may have gotten in. They heard a banging noise and sobs and begin to speed up.They get to the two rooms. 

"Daryl you take that one and ill go in here." Rick said motioning to the room with what was left of Glenn in. 

Daryl and Rick kick down the doors simultaneously. Daryl sees what was left of Glenn and gives him an arrow to the head. Rick sees maggie broken down crying in the corner of the room. 

"Who did this to you!?" Rick yelled forgetting all about he situation. 

"Merle and Some other weird pervert!" 

"Merles alive? What do mean merles alive?" Daryl said coming into the room." Daryl slowed down and said "Glenn is dead" 

Rick became enraged with anger. After just loosing his wife, Rick wasn't at all prepared to loose another one of his people this soon. Daryl look out the door.

"Rick we got company" Daryl said 

The guards were coming through the hallways to see what had been going on.

"Come on we have got to go" Rick said with ferocity. 

The three headed out from the way they came. But it was too late, the guards had caught up with them. They began shooting at them. They managed to get out of the narrow hallway into the outdoors. Rick took out his .44 magnum and started shooting behind him. He managed to hit one in the shoulder. 

Then it happened. All at once. A bullet flew by Rick's head and maggie got shot square in the back. 

"No!!!" Rick shouted. 

"We have to go Rick!" Daryl said

"Go..." Maggie mouthed, obviously in too much pain to talk.

Rick made a snap decision. If he and daryl died then there would be no one to bring Judith the formula she needs. Rick got back up and ran with Daryl. They ran all the way to where the car was posted. As fast as they could they started the car and drove away. 

"This is your brothers fault Daryl!!" Rick shouted. 

"Ive already told you i cant control him!" Daryl shouted back

"This isn't about control anymore! Its about our people! Which we have lost two of today."

"Yeah well I didn't handcuff him to that roof all that time ago!" 

"I did what I had to do!" Rick yelled.

The two sat in silence the rest of the car ride. Daryl swore he saw tears in Ricks eyes. Rick had grown a strong hatred towards Merle and his people.   
END of PART 1


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick daryl and the Governor run into some trouble.

With Andrea convincing Michonne the previous day to stay in Woodberry for the good of their group of two, they were awfully confused about the commotion of the previous night. They had split up to look for the governor, who Michonne still distrusted greatly. After 30 minutes of looking they hadn't found him and met back in the towns square. 

"Any luck?" Andrea asked Michonne.

"No sign of him" Michonne responded. 

One of the Governors Guards came up to them two.

"The Governor said everyone in front of his place in 10 minutes" the guard explained 

"We spend this much time looking for him and he comes out of no where." Andrea said to Michonne. 

Michonne chuckled slightly and they began walking towards the Governor's place. The gathering if people must've meant the whole town because everyone had gathered around. 

"I swear I was just over here 5 maybe 10 minutes ago and he was no where to be seen." Michonne defended.

The Governor stood up on top of a car so everyone could see and hear him.

"Now I know all of you are confused on what happened last night. And to be completely honest with you, I was too. We were attacked. By what was told to be a group of two. They killed one of our men and managed to get away. How they got in is being investigated and will be taken care of. We are going to send out people to reinforce the walls and try to find the people who did this." The Governor said and then got off the car and went back inside his house.

"Ill be right back Michonne." Andrea said, walking towards the door the Governor had gone through.

Michonne had a terrible feeling about all of this. She didn't believe one word that he said before. Times like these made her wonder why she didn't leave in the first place.

Andrea catches up with the Governor in his house. 

"Hey, I couldn't find you earlier today. Whats that all about?" Andrea asked 

"Sorry, Merle and I were checking out where the break in had happened." 

"Do you need help finding them? I could be o-" 

"No, no that wont be needed. We have it under control." The Governor butted in.

"Really. You want me to stay here and do what. I could be helping out there." Andrea said

"This isn't about whether you can help or not. I don't want you out there because I need you here." The Governor countered. 

"Fine. Ill stay put here." Andrea said angrily. 

"Now I've got to get ready to go scouting." The Governor said getting his things ready. 

MEANWHILE AT THE PRISON 

The group has been brought to an all new low. Loosing Lori was bad enough. Now they've lost Glenn and Maggie, no one was in good spirits. Hershel was in his cell morning for his daughter. Rick was pacing in anger back and fourth through the cellblock. Daryl was sitting in his cell thinking about what he should do next.

Carol came over to Daryl still looking kinda confused. 

"I don't want to ask Rick, he seems..., anyway what actually happened last night?" Carol asked. 

"Glenn and Maggie are dead what else is there to say." Daryl said looking away from her.

"There has to be more to say. Who did it? How did you guys get out of there?" Carol asked

"It doesn't matter!" Daryl said sternly

Carol, looking quite annoyed, got up and walked away. 

"They are gonna pay. This isn't the end for them." Rick said to himself over and over again. 

Beth had gone over to Carl, who was holding Judith at the time.

"Is your dad gonna be ok?" Beth asked quietly taking Judith back. 

"He will pull back. He always has." Carl said sternly 

Judith had started crying. Then beth went to get the newly made formula. Feeding Judith had become such an ease because of Glenn and Maggie's last deed. 

Rick just about full on sprinted outside the cellblock. Carl followed him to see what was the matter. 

"Dad! What is it?" Carl asked

"Carl go back inside. I need to be alone right now." Rick said still aggravated as ever.

Carl walked back inside. Carl didn't know how to handle Ricks state of anger. Without much of anything to do, Carl decided to see how Hershel was coping. Not knowing what to say to him. Carl just sits next to him on the bed.

"Im sorry about what happened." Carl started with. 

" I still cant comprehend that one of my daughters is dead." Hershel says between sobs. 

"Hershel, she died a hero. And you still have Beth." Carl said.

"Thanks for attempting to cheer me up Carl, but I'd rather be alone right now" Hershel got out before breaking down again. 

Carl felt bad for Hershel. Although he believes Hershel shouldn't be this surprised. Bad things have been happening ever since this all started. 

Daryl had gone up on watch in the guard tower. Carl was still looking for something to do, so he went up to talk to him. 

"What are you doin' up here?" Daryl asked.

"Nothin. Just came to help on watch." Carl responded.

"I don't need help. Also I think your old man is pissed at me." Daryl said.

"Why?" Carl asked

"Because Merle killed Glenn. And somewhat got Maggie killed." Daryl explained. 

"What?! So this was all your brothers fault?" Carl asked. 

"I hate to say it. But it might be." Daryl responded. 

"What are you gonna do?" 

"I don't know. Now go. Im tired of asking all these questions." Daryl said rather annoyed.

Carl left the watch post. He didn't know what the future of the group was from here. He had thought they had it good. But things only kept getting worse and worse. 

Daryl stood up immediately to the sounds of a truck rolling by the prison. He didn't know if they were coming towards them or not so he went to tell Rick. But when he got to Rick, he had already heard the sound too. Thankfully the sound seemed to pass.

"Come on Daryl! We're going after them." Rick said, still not thinking straight.

"What do you mean? They just passed us. They didn't do anything." Daryl retorted

"Its them. I know it is!" Rick yelled. 

Daryl, not wanting to argue with Rick or anyone else anymore, shook his head in agreement. 

 

Martinez hit the top of the truck two times, signaling the Governor to stop. 

"What is it Martinez? Asked the Governor from inside the truck. 

"Thought I heard yelling back there. Its probably nothing." 

"Doesn't hurt to check!" Merle said excitedly hopping out of the truck

They started back for the road down to the prison on foot. Merle was enjoying these hunts too much. He had an ear to ear grin most of the time.

Rick and Daryl both went on feet to see if they could follow the truck silently. They walked in the forests area to maintain concealment. 

"Does this seem at all insane to you Rick?" Daryl whispered.

"What did you call me?" Rick whispered back angrily. 

"No, this whole going out and hunting for these guys thing." Daryl replied.

Rick remained silent and continued walking down the road. A few minutes later Rick and Daryl saw the group of three. Neither of them noticed their faces, as they got down in the grass to observe. As they walked closer Rick became enraged once again and got up silently and ran past the Governors group. Daryl didn't dare follow, he didn't want to be noticed.

Rick had gotten far behind the three without being noticed. Daryl then tried to follow in Ricks steps. 

"Hey!" Martinez yells into the woods at Daryl. 

It was only now that Daryl noticed that of the people was Merle.  
"Well if it isn't my baby brother! Alive! It would seem. Put your gun down Martinez." Merle said 

"Put down your crossbow. Now!" Martinez yelled anyway

Daryl lowered his crossbow although did not put it down. 

"So this is the younger brother Mer-" 

The Governor was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Merle yelled out in agony as he got shot in the chest by Rick who was firing from the woods. Daryl had jumped down onto the ground into the woods. Martinez, who didn't see any shooter, began to run back to the truck. The Governor also shocked by this, sprinted back to the truck. Shooting his m1911 behind him at Daryl. 

As soon as Martinez and The governor had gotten in their truck and left, Daryl went over to Merle, who was still breathing. Daryl began to cry.

"What are you cryin' for little brother, thought you were raised not to be a pussy." Merle struggles to get out. 

Rick walked out of the woods and over to Daryl and Merle.

"Rick we've got to be able to help h-" 

Daryl was cut off by the sound of Rick shooting Merle in the head. Daryl became infuriated at Rick. Daryl got up and punched rick in the face. Rick became unbalanced and tried to throw another punch at Daryl but missed. Daryl punched ricks stomach and connected the blow. Rick tried to recover by hitting Daryl's side, and the hit connected as well. Daryl pushed rick off of himself and backed up, still tears rolling down his face. Rick looked at him.

"Are you morning him?! He killed Glen and Maggie!" Rick yelled at Daryl.

"He is family!" Daryl yelled back. He collapsed on Merles body. 

Rick began his journey back to the Prison.


End file.
